


随缘corpus invictus太太的ST文整理★★★

by mocha_seed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed





	随缘corpus invictus太太的ST文整理★★★

## 随缘corpus invictus太太的ST文整理★★★

AO3地址：<https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpusInvictus>

自己整理的列表，若是有遗漏或者错链请务必告诉我，^_^

  1. Trance 恍若如梦

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=110778)： orchast

概要：【Teen】Star Trek XI Kink Meme prompt填梗：“你知道瓦肯人可以通过一种特殊的自愈冥想来恢复么？没错，就是那样。Spock受了伤，进行自我疗伤，而深受打击的Jim（当然Spock并不知道）就在医疗湾坐在他身边陪着他度过冥想。因为Spock处于昏迷状态，所以Jim就对他说了点心里话，把自己在清醒状态下面对Spock打死也不会说出来的小心思抖落得一干二尽。Jim众望所归的不知道这种状态下的Spock能听到他的每一句话，而且在清醒以后还能记得。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  2. The Ending Has Not Yet Been Written 结局并未开始

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=89919)：拦腰儿

概要：【Explicit】企业号五年任务圆满结束，大家都被重新分配任务。每个人在感伤的同时也感到兴奋，因为未来还有更惊奇更美妙的事物可能发生。但只有一个人还沉溺在悲伤中。但或许在最后，大家都会回来。次要角色死亡预警！

状态：（长篇）已完结

  3. Of Sentinels and Anchors

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=33719)：Serene玥

概要：【Explicit】是AU！總括而言，就是如果Spock在地球長大的故事。

状态：（中篇）已完结

  4. Take Refuge in What You Know

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=90428)：Yaegaki

概要：【Explicit】Kirk搬进了一间公寓，想知道自己的邻居是谁。他遇见了Spock，一个孤僻且患有严重广场恐惧症的男人。Kirk眼中的他是一个美丽的谜。（也就是宅男大副和阳光贱长的故事。）ooc预警！

状态：（长篇）停更（PS：LOFTER的[RosieLove](https://rosielove.lofter.com/view)太太续翻啦！跑圈！）

  5. Five Ways

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7813)：penpen

概要：【Mature】Spock式体贴的五种方式

状态：（短篇）已完结

  6. Tactile Pleasures

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7709)：penpen

概要：【Explicit】他们手指相触

状态：（短篇）已完结

  7. Inebriation 醉翁之意

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=89782)： 不羁娘

概要：【Explicit】醉酒的大副，文中大副略软，有点小肉麻，不适者慎。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  8. Reception 喜宴

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8240)：frederica

概要：【Mature】为了st_xi_kink的文设而写：“Kirk/Spock。婚姻，有暖洋洋的睡眼朦胧的抱抱蹭蹭。我想要Spock偷偷的喜欢抱抱，而Kirk偷偷的喜欢Spock喜欢抱抱。婚姻部分可以随便。不一定是他们结婚。”及另一个文设：“巧克力裹草莓。上吧！”

状态：（中篇）已完结

  9. The Trail's End 追捕

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=110502)：orchast

概要：【Explicit】雌雄大盗AU！（或者说，应该是大盗双雄？）开放结局预警！

状态：（中篇）已完结

  10. Homecoming 长路归家

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=111001)：orchast

概要：【Mature】来自Star Trek XI Kink Meme提梗：Spock作为星联代表滞留在某个外星上，处理各种外交事务。不求大虐，只求孤独挫败与文化冲突。这个星球上的习俗与瓦肯截然相反——人人互相关心，情感随意展示，每个人都想随意拥抱每一个人，等等。而且这里没有任何适合瓦肯人的素食，于是Spock开始怀念企业号。亮点是他终于意识到早在不知什么时候，企业号早已成了他的家，船员们成了他的家人。

状态：（中篇）已完结

  11. Artistry 手工艺术

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=14002&page=2#pid461633)：喵喵叫的狗

概要：【Explicit】Verizonhorizon给我出了个点子，“你知道对瓦肯人来说什么事最色情吗？手绘。”

状态：（短篇）已完结





End file.
